classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Editing
Please also refer to the '' Hello, and welcome to the ''World of Warcraft: Classic wiki! If you're reading this, you're probably at least slightly interested in seeing what you can do to help build the site. If so, keep in mind that the way to do so is a bit different than what you might expect on other wikis. First, this site has been built with all the history of it's sister site, WoWWiki. You'll more than likely find upon beginning to create a page that you see the message "Note: You are recreating a page that was previously deleted." Well, don't panic. This is intended. :Note: Due to edit warring, only Content Moderators and above have the ability to restore pages. If you would like to become a Content Moderator, feel free to . ;If the page is a location page, such as a zone or subzone; or an NPC/mob page *Click on the info link next to the warning message mentioned above. *Click (view/restore) *Scroll through the list of changes and click on a box prior to August 2009. This is when the Cataclysm expansion beta was running, so just before the expansion dropped that changed much of the "old" world. *Once that box is checked, scroll all the way to the end (or just hit "End" on your keyboard). SHIFT + click the last box. All boxes between the last box and the first box you checked should all now be checked. *Click restore. Voila - the page should now be very close to representing the contents of the zone as they appeared in Classic Warcraft. Further minor editing and tweaking will likely have to be done - and an admin will swing by to make sure tables and whatnot conform to this site's. ;If the page is an ability or spell page *Blizzard loves to continually tweaks talents, spells, and other abilities, right? So we can't merely go back to just before Cataclysm. Follow the same two steps as in the above section, then: *Scroll through the list of changes and click on a box close to August 2006. This is when Patch 1.12.0 dropped, which was the last patch of Classic Warcraft. *Once that box is checked, scroll all the way to the end (or just hit "End" on your keyboard). SHIFT + click the last box. All boxes between the last box and the first box you checked should all now be checked. *Click restore. Voila - the page should now be very close to representing the contents of the zone as they appeared in Classic Warcraft. Further minor editing and tweaking will likely have to be done - and an admin will swing by to make sure tables and whatnot conform to this site's. ;If the page is a template *Please poke me. Most times, these will need to be converted over to this wiki's style. ---- Chances are, this covers most of the pages you might want to create; if not, default to reverting to August 2006. Keep in mind that this wiki is not a lore wiki, but rather strives to showcase what is physically in World of Warcraft: Classic. History and lore sections on restored pages can, therefore, be deleted. If you encounter an article about something for which users may want to know the lore, you may place this template at the bottom. Articles that deal strictly with lore, history, or other outside components (such as manga, the movie, books, etc.) can be ignored in terms of restoring them.